Creatures of Darkness
by AmberEyes87
Summary: AU. "Darkness. It’s very nature is to strike fear into the heart, cause the soul to crumble… but the danger is meant to tempt you, allure you, change you." Trust me, this story is not what you think! 1xR oneshot. Enjoy!


Creatures of Darkness

Hey, to all those who deem this worthy of being read. I got this idea while I was driving and just had to get it down on paper… to all those who wish that this was the fourth chapter of my other story What If?, I'm sorry that I was sidetracked and I hope that I will be done with it by Monday or Tuesday.

This story is AU, and takes place in South Boston in 1972. If you know Boston during that time, you know that Southie (South Boston) wasn't the best place to be if you weren't Irish. This is a 1xR one shot, and won't delve into the mob or anything, it was just a thought that occurred to me randomly… gotta love my wandering mind J

It is rated TEEN for strong violence, language, and racial slurs, please don't be offended by this, it is just a story, and, unfortunately, the bigotry is necessary for the plot.

-IoIoIoIoIoI-

Darkness. It's very nature is to strike fear into the heart, cause the soul to crumble… but the danger is meant to tempt you, allure you, change you. The creatures that belong to the darkness are doppelgangers. By day, their masks are in place, they look like family men, hard workers, dedicated fathers, sons, and brothers. But, by night, the masks fall from their lives and the creature rears it's ugly head. There eyes are lit with evil and mouths twisted in hungry smiles, they are eager to lure you into their world. They spit poison from their tongues and feed it to you, the taste is sweet as honey as it slithers down your throat and rests in your belly, where the pit rots and your insides twist and lurch sickeningly. You will reject it at first, your body won't want to change, but you either survive, or you die… there is no third option. The creatures' beastly faces will contort into sick expressions of deranged pleasure, turning a being of light is a joyous occasion.

That is what you are, a naïve being of light. You live in the comfort and protection of the sun. You are untouched by the evil just outside your door. You are unaware of the doppelgangers, and they know it… they love it, but they would not try anything in the light. They wouldn't want to reveal their gruesome faces. So they tempt you with their sweet poison, lure you into the darkness. Maybe you _can_ see what goes on around you, but you either ignore it, or, worse, you think that it can not harm you, touch you. But it can. The light casts shadows, and you know when your back is turned to one. You shudder. It should be a warning, but I've seen so many beings of light fall into the twisted hands of the creatures that reside in this darkness. Some were old friends, some were family. I saw my own mother sink into the darkness… she didn't survive. She was always so attached to the light.

I don't belong to either. I am shunned by the beings of light, I think I disgust them, or maybe they fear me. I will never be accepted by the creatures of darkness. They think me beneath them… or maybe they fear me as well. We all know that fear births hate, and I have been hated my whole life. I live in the twilight hours, the limbo between light and dark. The time when the two worlds crash, and for a brief moment there is chaos, each side taking what they can, or scrambling back to a safe hiding place. I walk freely through this chaos, neither side wanting me, neither side bothering me for once. When there is light, I stick to the shadows. I don't want to be part of that fake, ignorant world anymore then they want me. When the darkness descends, I simply dodge the creatures. I wouldn't lower myself to that state of being even if they did accept me. Day by day I go unnoticed, watching as more beings of light turn into creatures of darkness. It sickens me, really… but what can one unwanted, fifteen year-old boy do. I can't change anything. Nothing will ever change.

It is night once again. Twilight has only just faded, and I walk just on the outskirts of Southie. This was possibly safer then other places, though nowhere in Southie is truly safe at night. Still it was better then the heart, there are less creatures here.

I was doing my best to remain unnoticed, when I saw a girl. A beautiful, uncorrupted being of light. Normally when I see a being of light in the darkness, I just let the creatures who lured her there have her, after all, it was her choice… not mine. But this time was different. She was alone. No creatures were with her, she just simply happened upon this place in some sort of unfortunate twist of fate. Not wanting to come out into the open, I willed the young, blond girl to turn around and make her way back to safety. But, instead, she started walking to the heart. My mind and soul panicked. I may be able to sit back and watch a being of light become born into the darkness when it is of their own doing, but I would not let one go unwilling or unknowing. Not the way my mother had.

I followed her as she quickened her steps even farther into the depths of hell. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand and looking around at the street signs, apparently lost. She turned abruptly and saw me following her. She was of European descent, with straight, golden blond hair that came to her waist and her blue eyes, the shade of a clear summer sky, were wide with shock. She instantly flung herself around the nearest corner, golden hair whipping wildly behind her head. I increased my speed, not wanting to lose her to the creatures of darkness. In the alley way, I could see her nearing the other end, running as fast as she could in the heals she was wearing.

_If I run after her she'll think I want to hurt her… but I can't lose her here. _

As I made to move, I heard whopping sounds at the end of the alley way that the being of light was at… the creatures had found their prey.

"Hey baby… where do you think you're goin in such a hurry." One of the shadows called out as another trapped her against the wall with his body.

"Yeah…" Breathed the second shadow as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. I could hear the hunger in his voice, "The night is still young… and you look good enough to eat. Why don't we both have a round?"

I hesitated a moment… I had no side, no where to go if this went badly for me, but it was only two, and, from the looks of it, they couldn't be much older then myself. I had become a very skillful fighter out of necessity during my youth, I could probably take them both. And I couldn't just leave her.

"Let her go." I heard myself growl as I drew close enough to see their faces. I hid a smile, I recognized both of them, and neither were a threat to me.

"Hey, Pat… what's that half-a-Chink doin here?" said the boy I used to know as Sean.

"I dunno, maybe we could kick the shit outta him as well and call this a good night."

I frowned… they weren't even intelligent enough to remember that I am Japanese, not Chinese. But I guess the word works for either nationality in the eyes of racist pigs. This was why I wasn't accepted by either side. I am a half Irish, half Japanese orphan, an Asian face and skin tone with deep blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. This was not a good thing if you lived in Southie.

"I said, let her go." I repeated calmly. I had learned long ago to never let my face or voice betray the emotions swirling in my heart, information like that can be used against you.

I looked to the girl trapped against the wall. Her face was filled with shock and fright. She turned to me pleadingly, her sky-like eyes brimming with tears. I nodded to her in silent reassurance that I had everything under control. Everything was going to be alright.

As the look on my childhood friend's face twisted into a sick, perverted smile, he took the trembling girl in his arms and flung her across the alley into the red brick wall on the other side. I heard her cry out in pain as she slid to the ground in a crumpled heap amidst the cigarette butts, syringes, and broken bottles that littered the ground in this narrow piece of shadow among the Earth's many dark corners. I couldn't keep my mask of indifference in place at the sound. It shattered and fell to the ground in pieces as a rage bubbled inside of me. It was a rage that I hadn't felt since the day, many years ago, I watched my own mother being taken from me by the same darkness. What about this girl inspired such a deep emotion, I wasn't quite sure, I wasn't really thinking anymore. I flung myself at the boys in front of me, my eyes glinting dangerously.

Fear shadowed the former friends' twisted faces as I charged. They quickly recovered themselves and met me head on. I easily dodged a fist aimed at my face as the other boy grabbed me from behind. Using a well practice grappling move, I effortlessly tossed the much larger boy over my shoulder and onto the ground. The one who had missed me before came back and landed a hit full force on my cheek while I was distracted. I stumbled backward a couple of feet, but held my ground. By now they were both on their feet and poised to attack. They came at me at the same time. I easily evaded the dual maneuver and grabbed one of the creature's wrists. I turned quickly and placed my forearm against the back of his elbow.

With a quick, strong pull and push of the hand and forearm, I heard the tell tale crack of a cleanly broken bone. He howled in pain and I let him fall to the ground, turning my sights on the other one. He charged at me with his fist swinging powerfully. I ducked down and, with my hands supporting most of my weight, swung my leg around with as much force and momentum that I could muster. My leg took his feet out from underneath him as he landed directly on his back. I stood smoothly and quickly back into a standing position. He rebounded quickly as well, but he was off balance. I took the opportunity to drive my fist with all of my strength into his abdomen, just below his ribcage. He reflexively doubled forward and I grabbed the back of his head and brought it down to meet the upwards thrust of my knee. It was a direct hit to his face. Crimson liquid spilt from his nose as he fell to the ground unconscious.

The other creature got up and made a move toward me, blind with rage. With a quick, forceful thrust of my palm into his nose, he fell backwards a step. I spun my lithe body around to gain as much force as possible and landed the back of my fist against the side of his face. He crumpled to the ground instantly.

Not wanting to wait around any longer, I turned and picked up the bewildered looking girl from the ground and ran with her cradled in my arms. She was unbelievably light, and there was the faintest scent of vanilla wafting from her hair. As I neared the outer edge of Southie, she began to struggle. The shifting weight of her slight frame caused me to lose my balance, so I placed her feet on the ground before she ended up knocking me over completely. She righted herself quickly and turned to meet my eyes head on. Though it was a bold move, I could see the nervousness etched in her features.

"What were you thinking?" I demanded quietly, but forcefully. "Don't you realize how dangerous this area is?"

"I was lost… my family just moved here, and I've never even been to Boston before, how was I supposed to know!" She shouted, apparently she didn't like mutts speaking down to her.

I tore my eyes from the beautiful girl in front of me and turned to leave, not wanting to stay and be disappointed by yet another person.

"Wait, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to shout." She said softly.

I turned back to her. She was looking at me intensely. I felt a little insecure under her gaze, and averted my eyes. I know that I'm and odd looking person, and many people tend to avoid me, whether out of prejudice or fear from my obviously rough looking exterior, I never really know, but they avoid me just the same.

I heard her move towards me and I snapped my head back up to meet her eyes once again, she was standing only a few inches from me and just slightly shorter then I was. She wasn't looking at me in the disregarding or disgusted way that most people tended to do. Her eyes were taking my features in with curiosity and kindness. There was a pure, untainted look to her eyes that not many beings of light even possessed. Her skin was ivory and smooth, she just radiated beauty. I concluded that she couldn't possibly be a being of light at all… she was an angel.

Her hand rose slowly from her side, and she gently touched her fingertips to the already swelling, purplish-blue mass on my cheek. I stopped breathing as my body went rigid and I felt my impassive mask fall once again as my eyes opened in shocked surprise. When was the last time someone had treated me with such kindness? I grabbed her wrist and jerked her hand away from my face, not completely understanding the emotions she was causing. Hurt, then sadness flashed across her eyes. Her hand dropped back down to her side, but she kept eye contact with me.

"They don't treat you very kindly, do they?" She asked sadly.

"I guess they don't like my eyes." I replied, sounding somewhat mechanical.

She smiled sweetly at me. "I think that they're beautiful." She said sincerely. "I've never seen such a deep shade of blue before."

The breath once again caught in my throat, and my mask remained unadorned for a record amount of time. This stranger continued to amaze me. She didn't even seem to care about my awkward mix… she didn't even seem to notice. Maybe, the world could change, if there were more people like her, teaching the rest to not judge by the skin we wear.

"When is your birthday?" She asked abruptly, shaking me from my musings.

"I…" My mind raced, it had been so long since anyone cared or celebrated my birth that I had honestly forgotten. "I can't remember." I answered quietly. "Why…"

"Mine is tomorrow." She said, trying to shake the sorrowful look my answer had left on her face. "It is just a little gathering of people my mother and father know, but I really don't know anyone here yet, and… I was just wondering if… maybe… you would like to come." She said, an adorable flush of pink adorning her cheeks.

"No." I answered before even completely considered it. People didn't really take to me too well, and with a whole group, who knows what could go wrong. I expected her to be hurt by my answer, but instead, she look back into my eyes, a fiery spark of determination set in hers.

"Why not?"

"Look at me!" I shouted, standing back and forcing her to take my image in again.

"I am." She said gritting her teeth. "And I'm telling you that I don't care, and I know that my parents won't because they were the ones who raised me to see people, not races… and I wish that that wasn't all you could see in yourself." Then her eyes softened as she let out a long sigh. "But, then again, that is all you were ever trained to see, isn't it?"

I ran a hand through my hair, breaking my eye contact with her. I had forgotten long ago that this girl was still a stranger to me. With the way she spoke to me and regarded me, it was almost as if we had known each other our entire lives. I looked back to her eyes, her angelic face once again pleading with me.

"Please, come to my birthday party." She said.

"This is all I own." I said, referring, ashamedly, to the dirty light blue jeans and dark green tank top I was wearing.

"That's fine with me." She said with a slight upwards tilt of her lips.

I nodded my head in agreement and her eyes lit at the response. She turned to leave, but came to an abrupt halt after just two steps. She turned back to me, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She truly had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"I still don't know where I'm going." She admitted, extending her hand with a piece of paper in it towards me. I took it and looked at the address written in pretty, fluid penmanship on the paper.

"I know where this is… I'll take you home." I said plainly.

She smiled gratefully at me and took my hand within hers. That little contact made my heart flip flop in my chest as we began walking towards her home.

"What is your name, by the way?" She asked after a little while.

"Heero Yuy." I answered. "What's yours?"

"Relena Dorlain. Nice to meet you, Heero Yuy."

-IoIoIoIoIoI-

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this little one shot, I know that their meeting doesn't quite follow the series and they are a little OOC, but this is AU, so just let it be. Please review…


End file.
